Visit to England
by Anime-Angel-Seza
Summary: Madoka gave Mai tickets to England to not only go to Gene's funeral but to tell Naru, again, that she loves him. Suddenly, Mai is brought into a case with the original SPR run by Naru's parents. MaixNaru
1. Arrival

Chapter 1 – Arrival

Here I am, on a flight to England, to attend a funeral. There is a reason for this; it happened about three days ago.

_Flashback_

_"What is this for?" I ask Madoka as she hands me an envelope._

_"Just open it," she answers with one of those 'I'm so smart' smiles._

_So I open it and find something that I never would have expected; a plane ticket and a piece of paper with a lot of addresses. "Again, what is this for?" I ask her with a questioning look._

_"Obviously, that is plane ticket to England and it's for you to go to England," she answers as if it was blaringly obvious._

_"I can see that Madoka, but why?" I ask her again._

_"So that you can go to England and knock some sense into that idiot scientist," she replies._

_"What's the point, I doubt he wants to see me?" I mutter to her._

_"I heard what he said to you from Lin, he's only jealous of Gene because he thinks Gene will take you away from him," she answers with an encouraging smile._

_"Yeah right, he rejected me," I say sadly._

_"Did you not here me? He's jealous, and I believe he didn't reject you; he only asked if it was really him you love," she says, trying to encourage me. "Just come to England, attend Gene's funeral and just talk to him."_

_"Fine, but if it goes badly, you're responsible for getting me back to Japan," I tell her with a little reluctance._

_"Yes," she screams as she bounces around the room._

_End Flashback_

So I'm on my way to England in the hopes that Naru will confess how much he loves me. I'm very sceptical about the chances of that ever happening, but Madoka is convinced that he loves me, so I'll see how it goes. I've been on the plane for four hours now and I still have four more to go. The only thing I have to bide my time is my iPod and the movies that they put up on the screen. The only thing is; the movies are in English and my English isn't that great. I can make out a few of the things they are saying, but other things confuse me to no end.

My only choice really is to take a nap for the rest of the time, so I lay my head on the window and drift into dreamland.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me," is the first thing I hear when I wake up.

When I look up, the woman who is sitting in the seat beside me is shaking my shoulders. "Yes?" I ask her; thankful she's talking in Japanese.

"The flight attendant just came by and said that the plane will be landing in ten minutes," she answers with a kind smile.

"Oh, thank-you for waking me up, I'd probably end up sleeping through the whole landing," I tell her with a chuckle.

"Ah, you're welcome, I'm sure you're not the only one in the world who would sleep through an aircraft landing," she answers with a similar chuckle to mine.

"I suppose that's true," I reply with a smile.

* * *

London Airport is huge, I thought Tokyo airport was big, but this is ridiculous. I can hardly see the other side of the building it's so big, how is Madoka supposed to find me in here? "MAI," I hear in the distance.

I sigh, of course that's how she'll find me, scream really loudly so I can hear her anywhere. I put my hand up in the air in the hopes that she can see it. She obviously does, because I can see her mop of pinkish-red hair heading straight for me. The next thing I know, I am being pulled into one of the tightest bear hugs of the century. "Madoka…I can't…breathe," I mutter, gasping for air.

"Sorry Mai, I'm just glad you're here, but I'm not the only one," she answers as she lets go.

A woman who looks to be in her early forties steps out from behind Madoka; she has greying brown hair and kind green eyes. I have no idea who she is either. She smiles at me kindly, "Mai, this is Luella Davis, Naru's mother," Madoka tells me.

"Nice to meet you Mai," Luella says kindly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Davis," I reply, bowing down respectfully.

The next thing I know; I'm pulled into another bear hug. "So this is the Mai that has captured my cold son's heart; you're so cute. By the way, call me Luella," Luella tells me as she releases me from that tight hug.

"Okay," I answer, totally surprised that this woman, who I have only just met, is so excited to see me.

"Noll, Martin and Lin don't know you're here, so we're going to surprise them," says Madoka matter-of-factly as we make our way to the luggage conveyor belt to collect my luggage. "The funeral is tomorrow, so we're going to pick you up and take you there from the hotel we'll take you to now."

"Oh, okay then," I reply as I pick up my suitcase and wheel it towards the exit with Luella and Madoka right behind me.

"I can't wait to see the look on Noll's face when he sees you come out of the car tomorrow," states Luella in a cheery voice.

From what I can tell of Luella so far, she's almost exactly like Madoka; she's crazy. I'm just waiting for her to mention taking me shopping, "Mai, I am taking you shopping on Wednesday," states Luella in the tone that clearly says 'no arguing.'

"Fine," I sigh.

"Good, that's what all future mother-in-laws do with their future daughter-in-laws; go shopping," Luella states proudly.

"Eh, in-laws?" I ask surprised.

"Of course, if what Madoka says is true and Noll loves you, then you will eventually get married. Therefore you are my future daughter-in-law," she answers with a wide grin.

This makes me blush five shades of red,_ Naru and I getting married? I don't want to think that far ahead_, I think to myself. When we get outside, Luella and Madoka lead me to a car so they can take me to the hotel I am staying at.

* * *

I hope you like this story. It suddenly came to me when I woke up this morning; I just had to write it. It probably makes it harder since now I have lots of assignments and 4 fan fictions to do. I didn't fully describe Luella because I like to leave it up to the reader's imagination as to how the characters will look.

I think that's all,  
Seza, over and out.


	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2 – The Funeral

I wake up to an annoying beeping noise that I soon identify as the alarm clock beside the bed. Luella wanted to make sure that I was ready when they came to get me; so she bought an alarm clock just for me. I drag myself out of bed, not wanting to fall back to sleep and waste Luella's money. I grab the towel on the end of my bed and head towards the bathroom for a shower.

I get out of the shower and dry myself before wrapping the towel around my body. I go into the bedroom to get dressed for the funeral; Luella had even bought me a dress for it. The dress was simple yet elegant; it was also black which confused me at first until Madoka told me they wore black to funerals in England.

After putting the dress on, I brushed my hair and placed a plain black headband in my hair to hold it off my face. I finished off my outfit with a pair of black flats with little bows on them. When I was done with everything, I heard a knock on the door, indicating the arrival of Madoka and Luella. Only, when I opened the door, it was just Madoka. "Luella couldn't come because she's the mother of the deceased," Madoka says when she notices my questioning look.

"Ah, what did you tell the others when you came to get me?" I ask her curiously.

"I told them I was picking up a special quest," Madoka answers with a look that says she's very proud of herself.

"Then shall we go?" I ask her. "I'm ready."

"Yes we shall," she replied and hooked her arm with mine as we made our way to the car.

* * *

We pulled up into the car park where I see Naru, Lin, Luella and a middle-aged man who must be Naru's father, Martin. I suddenly get nervous knowing that I was going to see Naru again after so many days. I know he can't see through the heavily tinted windows; Luella and Madoka wanted it that way so that they wouldn't know it was me until Madoka asked me to come out. She got out first and said something to the others; she then gave me the hand signal that indicated I can come out.

I open the door and make my way out of the car. I turn to face them and I can see both Naru and Lin's eyes widening when seeing me; Martin's eyes just show confusion as he doesn't know who I am. "Mai, why are you here?" Naru whispers.

"You can blame your mother and Madoka for this one," I tell him with a small smile.

This makes him turn his signature glare on the said women, "Why is she here?" he asks them coldly.

"Don't play dumb Oliver, you know why we brought her here," says Luella in a voice that only a mother could pull off.

"I don't even know who this young lady is," Martin throws in.

"This is Noll's assistant, Mai Taniyama," answers Lin, now that he has found his voice.

"Ah, of course, I've heard about you from Madoka. It is a pleasure to meet you," Martin says with a kind smile on his face.

Before I could answer, Naru had grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the others. After we had reached a distance where they couldn't hear us, he turned around and faced me. "Why did you come, Mai?" he asked me emotionless.

"Well I couldn't waste Madoka's money now could I? I didn't even know I was coming here until she was handing me the ticket," I tell him indignantly.

"That is not the only reason why, I can tell; Madoka and my mother wouldn't have arranged this if they didn't have an ulterior motive," he answers as he starts to get impatient.

"I don't know what they wanted from this, but I do have something to tell you," I start. "The last time we saw each other, you asked me if it was you or Gene that I loved. I have an answer; you. I love you Naru, not Gene. He was like the kind and caring brother to me, I never saw him as anything else. When I'm around you though, my heart starts beating faster than ever. The only reason; I love you. You may not love me but-"

I was interrupted by Naru's lips on mine. He kissed me and I couldn't be happier. I slowly put my arms around his neck as his made their way around my waist. Before long, the kiss turns highly passionate as he parts my lips with his own and his tongue enters my mouth. I start running my hands through his raven hair that I have always longed to touch. After what feels like hours but could only be minutes, he pulls away and embraces me as if I would run away.

"Mai, never say that I don't love you ever again. I love you very much and nothing will ever change that. When you said that Gene was your spirit guide after you told me you loved me, I thought that it had to be Gene that you loved. He's kind and caring; I'm definitely not. I didn't want to tell you I loved you if it was really my brother that you loved," Naru whispers in my ear, pleading for forgiveness.

"Naru, you are kind and caring; you show it a little differently, but you still are. Like I said, you make my heart beat faster, not Gene," I reply with a gentle whisper.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

He pulls me into another passionate kiss but we're soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We look up to see everyone staring at us with their eyebrows raised. "I do believe we have a funeral to attend," says Madoka even though I can tell she's jumping for joy.

With those words, we both blush and separate, but Naru still keeps one arm around my waist. We then follow everyone over to the graveyard to start Gene's funeral; many tears will be shed.

* * *

I know I'm updating the same day, but I had a major idea explosion and had to write them down before i forgot them. Anyway, I didn't describe Mai's dress because, like I said before, I like to let the reader use their imagination a little.

I can't think of anything else so,

Seza, over and out.


	3. Waited Too Long

Chapter 3 – Waited Too Long

The funeral was like any other funeral, the only difference; it was in English and I couldn't understand most of it. Sometimes, Naru would translate for me, but only the parts he deemed necessary for me to know. After Gene's coffin was lowered into the ground and the dirt had been placed over it, Naru led me to a black car that was similar to the one I arrived in. "I'm going to take you back to the hotel you were staying in and help you get your things," Naru informed me as he held the passenger side door open for me.

"Where are my things going then?" I ask when he gets into the driver's side seat.

"My parent's house of course; you're going to stay with us while you're in England," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I couldn't intrude on your parents," I tell him.

"Mai, it would cost my mother more to have you stay at the hotel than for you to stay with us. Besides, you'll be sleeping with me," he tells me with a smug look on his face.

This comment makes me blush profusely, but I don't say anything as his first statement was true. I didn't want Luella to spend too much money on me to stay at the hotel, so Naru's house it is.

* * *

An hour later, we were walking through the door to the hotel room and I made my way into the bed room to pack my things. That wasn't going to be too hard considering I never really unpacked and before long, I was ready to leave. I was about to pick up my luggage when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Mai, this is the only time we'll be alone for a while," he whispers in my ear.

Before I can say anything, he turns me around and plants his lips firmly onto mine. This kiss was more passionate than the one we had this morning; if that was even possible. I can feel Naru's hands creep their way into my shirt and just sit them on my hips. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, silently asking if he could continue.

I gave him a smile and a small nod. I have been waiting to long for this and from the looks of it; he has too.

Within seconds, his lips were placed on mine again as our clothes started to pile up on the floor. Minutes later we were both naked on the bed as his hands massaged my back and mine his hair. Our lips never lost contact as his hands slowly explored my body, never missing an inch of my skin. He pulls away as he positions himself at my entrance. "Mai, this is going to hurt," he whispers to me.

"I know," I answer as I smile to reassure him I'll be fine.

With that, he slowly enters me and not long after, he breaks through my virgin barrier. I can feel the tears slide down my cheeks with the pain that shot through me, but Naru stays still as I adjust and he kisses the tears from my face.

When the pain finally becomes pleasure, I shift my hips as indication to continue. He slowly thrusts in and out of me, not wanting to hurt me. But the pace was too slow, so I thrust against him in the hopes he'll go faster. It makes him groan with pleasure, but he does pick up the pace. As our groans of ecstasy continue to come out, he gradually gets faster and I can feel him going in and out. I start to feel my stomach twist; I wasn't far off release.

When I finally come, I call Naru's name and not long after, he follows. He collapses slightly, but uses his arms to hold himself up so he doesn't crush me. After calming down a little, he pulls out and lies down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper back with a smile on my face.

Seconds later, my world goes black as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and pull my warm pillow closer to me, wait, warm pillow? I slowly turn around to see Naru's sleeping face. Suddenly, the memories of what took place last night rush to the front of my mind. I blush and turn to see if I had woken Naru up with the gasp I had let out. To my dismay, his deep blue eyes were visible and staring into mine. "G-good m-morning," I finally let out nervously.

"Good morning…you know, there isn't anything to be nervous about," he replies with a smirk.

"Well, I'm a little surprised we…did that the same day we confessed," I tell him as I turn my eyes away from his.

"Mai, look at me," he says and I obey. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this? I've loved you a long time and I never thought last night would ever come."

"Honestly, I've been waiting for this for a long time as well," I reply with a blush colouring my face.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," he states with an actual genuine smile on his face.

"You should smile more often, you look cute that way," I tell him with a small giggle.

This only makes him smirk, "Oh really now; in that case, you should blush more often, you look cute when you do," he says with a chuckle.

Without being able to help myself, I blush and this only makes him chuckle harder. "Come on, let's get dressed so we can go to my house and hope my mother hasn't sent a search party out for us, especially since we didn't go home last night like we were supposed to," he says as he gets out of bed and heads for the shower. He turns to face me, "Care to join me?" he asks.

I blush, but follow him anyway; what harm could it do?

* * *

We had actually had shower since Naru really wanted to get home to tell his mother we were safe. After we had gotten dressed, my mobile started to ring and when I looked at the caller ID, I sighed. "I knew this would eventually happen," I mutter.

"What?" Naru asks as he makes his way over to me.

"It's Bou-san," I reply with another sigh.

Before I can answer, Naru takes the phone from me and answers my phone. "Hello Takigawa," he says.

"Yes, it's me." "No I'm not in Japan, I'm still in England." "I have her phone because she is also in England." "She came for Gene's funeral." "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" "Goodbye Takigawa." That was all I could hear of the conversation.

Naru hands me back my phone, "What did he ask when you asked if he really wanted to know the answer?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He asked if we had had sex yet," he replied with a smirk.

This makes me blush and just follow Naru silently out the door.

* * *

That was probably really bad, but that was my first ever lemon. I know it started rated T, but I had a sudden urge to add a lemon.

Wow, my author's notes sure are getting shorter. Anyway,

Seza, over and out.


	4. Naru's House

Chapter 4 – Naru's House

Naru's house was very gorgeous and also very big; I always knew he was rich, but this is incredible. House is no longer a word I would use for where Naru lives because this is more like a mansion; I'm already bracing myself for getting lost when by myself. "Naru, you do realise that I'm going to get lost if I'm by myself," I tell Naru in a slightly frightened voice.

"I do know that, that is why you will not be going anywhere by yourself; you'll be spending your time with either me or my mother when she kidnaps you to take you shopping," he tells me with a chuckle.

"She isn't going to take me shopping every day is she?" I can't help but ask.

"Not likely, she'll take you shopping either today or tomorrow and when she either feels like it or something exciting to her comes up," he reassures me.

"Define 'exciting,'" I ask him worriedly.

"Things like us going on a date, going to a conference, us getting engaged, us getting married and even you being pregnant," Naru says, wincing with every one of those possibilities.

"I see, then it won't be for a while before she takes me shopping again will it?" I ask him hopefully.

"Well the first time will be her way of celebrating us getting together, you being here and our first date no matter how far into the future that may be. The others most likely won't be happening anytime soon as you say," he answers with a smirk.

"Phew, I don't know how much shopping I could take," I reply while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well we better get into the house now before they come out to find us," he says as he opens his door to get out.

I was about to open my door when Naru opened it for me and extended his hand for me to hold. I take a hold of it and he helps me out of the car. After he closes the door, he pulls me to him and plants a gentle peck on my lips. "I did that because there won't be many chances for it before we go to bed tonight," he tells me as he pulls me towards the front door.

"You don't have to give a reason every time you kiss me Naru," I tell him while giggling.

"I know, but I decided to tell you anyway," he replies with a smirk and opens the door.

As soon as I step over the threshold, I'm enveloped into a bear hug that could rival the ones I got when I arrived at the airport. "Mai, where did that devil son of mine take you," cries Luella as she finally releases her hold on me.

"We spent the night at the hotel, Mai was rather exhausted after the funeral," Naru states bluntly.

"Well, I hope you used protection," she mutters.

That makes us both freeze; we didn't use protection, we were so caught up in the moment that it didn't cross our minds. Unfortunately, Luella noticed our frozen bodies and frowned, "I was only joking about it, you two actually did that last night? Oh well, that just means I'm getting grandchildren earlier than I expected," she says as her mood brightens at the prospect of grandchildren.

I look at Naru to see his reaction is just like mine; worried. "How could I have been so stupid?" he whispers to himself.

"It's not just you; I should have mentioned it," I say reassuringly while wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I was the one that started it," he argues while placing his arms around me.

"What are we going to do if it turns out I am pregnant?" I whisper, scared of the prospect but also trying to get Naru's mind off his previous thoughts.

"We won't be able to tell for another week, but either way, I still love you," he whispers in my ear as he gives me a reassuring smile.

"What's with the mortified looks on your faces?" asks Martin as he enters the room and sees our faces.

"Martin, we may be grandparents," Luella shouts happily.

"We don't know that for sure mother; you could just be overreacting," Naru says matter-of-factly.

"Grandparents? How might we be grandparents?" Martin asks us, now looking at Naru intently.

"We had sex last night and forgot to use protection," Naru says calmly, _how can he tell his father something like that so calmly?_

"Forgot to use protection or it didn't even cross your minds?" Martin asks suspiciously.

"Fine, it didn't cross our minds, but that's beside the point; Mai may not even be pregnant and we won't know until after a week. We'll worry then," Naru says as he starts to get impatient with his parents.

"Fine, but you take responsibility for your child," Martin says with a sigh.

"You make it sound as if I won't," Naru says as he raises his eyebrow.

"I'm just making it clear and why don't you get Mai settled, maybe calm her down also; she looks really shocked about this conversation," Martin says as he turns and sees my incredibly shocked facial expression.

Naru turns to face me and also sees the look on my face, "Mai, don't worry about it yet, you may not even be pregnant. Let's just go upstairs and unpack your things," he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me, along with my luggage, towards the staircase in the middle of the room.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so I just follow Naru up the stairs. When we reach the top, we walk down the hallway and on the walls are lots of photos: photos of Martin and Luella, Naru and Gene, all four of them together and even pictures with Lin and Madoka in them. When we get about halfway down the hallway, Naru opens a door and behind the door is a room that could only be Naru's room; almost everything is black. "This is my room, well actually, our room now. You can unpack all of your things into the right places, I don't mind where either," he says as he carries my luggage over to the double, four-poster bed up against the wall.

"Okay, hey Naru, can you take me on a tour of the house when I'm done?" I ask him as I make my way over to the bed as well.

"I don't see why not and then we can join everyone else for lunch," he says as he starts to help me unpack.

"Cool, lets get this done then," I say as I start to take out my clothes.

* * *

I'm on a roll. Four chapters in three days, go me. Anyway, I didn't describe the mansion because I'm not good at those things, so you can come up with it yourselves if you like. I think that's it

Seza, over and out.


	5. The Doctor's Diagnosis

"_English"_

_Thoughts_

"Japanese"

Chapter 5 – The Doctor's Diagnosis

Right now, Naru and I are in the waiting room of the maternity ward in London Hospital. It's been a week since we made love without protection; because we're idiots. We're waiting for a nurse to come out and call my name so that we can go in to see the doctor. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. "_Mai Davis_?" I hear a nurse call.

"When I called, I said you were my wife, so while here you're Mai Davis," Naru whispers in my ear when I give him a questioning look.

This makes me blush, but still follow him towards the nurse. "_Follow me please_," she says as she turns to walk down the hall.

This is going to be really hard considering my English needs help, but Naru has been teaching me a little English so that it's easier for me. We followed the nurse until she stopped outside a door and knocked. "_Doctor, Mai Davis is here to see you now_," she says through the door before walking off.

The door opens, a man who looks to be in his forties comes out and gestures for us to come in. He gestures for us to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk as he goes and sits at it. "_So, how can I help you_?" he asks us.

"_My wife wants to see if she's pregnant and her English isn't the best, so please be patient with her_," Naru answers for me.

"_Of course, now there is a way for you to find out_," he says as he opens a draw on his desk and rummages around in it. "_Now where is it? Aha_."

He pulls out a little box and hands it to me. I look over at Naru with a questioning look, not knowing what it was for. "It's a pregnancy test, you take it out of the box and pee on the plastic covered end," Naru says as elaboration and then turns to face the doctor. "_Is there a toilet nearby_?"

"_Yes, it's the room right next door_," the doctor answers while pointing in the direction of the next room.

That I could understand, so I head towards the door and the toilet.

* * *

When I come back with the toilet paper wrapped pregnancy test, I hand it over to the doctor. He takes a look at it and turns it to face us. "_You see this little tab here?_" he says as he points to it. "_It will change either blue or pink, depending on whether or not you are pregnant; pink for positive and blue for negative_."

We wait for a few moments and when it does change colour; it turns pink. I'm pregnant, from one night. "Naru, that means I'm pregnant, doesn't it?" I ask him even though I knew the answer.

"Yes Mai, it does," he answers as he squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"_Positive, Mrs Davis, you are indeed pregnant_," says the doctor cheerily.

"_Thank-you doctor, we will leave now_," Naru says to the doctor as he leads me out of the room.

* * *

"Are you okay Mai?" he asks me when we reach the car.

"Yeah, but do you realise what this means?" I ask him as my face twists in fear.

"That we're going to parents before we're twenty years old?" he asks me.

"That, but it also means your mother is going to take me shopping either this afternoon or tomorrow," I tell him with a horror-stricken face.

"Is that really all you're worried about, you're pregnant and you're worried about the fact that my mother will take you shopping when she finds out?" he asks me as if I have two heads.

"Yes that's what I'm worried about, your mother is worse than Madoka when it comes to shopping and even though she only took me shopping a few days ago, she's going to take me shopping again," I reply with worry.

"I'll deal with my mother, but you need to take it easy," he says at an attempt to cheer me up.

"How are you going to get your mother off my back?" I ask with scepticism.

"Just tell her she can do all the baby shopping and help with the nursery; that will get her off your back," he answers matter-of-factly.

I start to calm down, but then something else comes to mind, "Naru, where are we going to live; here or Japan?" I ask him.

"That is a very good question, my home is technically here, but your home is still Japan," he says while getting a contemplative look.

"Our friends are also still in Japan," I throw in.

"If we end up living permanently here, our friends could always visit us," he says rolling his eyes.

"What about SPR?" I ask him.

"Mai, that was only a branch of the real SPR that my parents run here in England," he says to me as if I were a small child.

"I know that, but still, didn't you always tell me that there was more paranormal activity in Japan than in England?" I ask when I remember him telling me that.

"I did, but remember, the only reason I went to Japan in the first place was to find Gene," he reminds me.

"It's not hard to remember, but still, you said that. Look, I don't really mind where we end up living, as long as you, me and the baby are living together," I tell him with conviction.

"So if I wanted us to live here in England, get our own house of course, you would live here with me?" he asks me sceptically.

"Yes, because like I said, if we're together, I don't care," I answer him truthfully.

"Maybe we can talk about this some other time, like when my mother isn't going to be hounding us about the results," he says as we pull up into the driveway and see Luella standing there, waiting for us.

"That's a good idea, how are we going to tell her?" I just have to ask.

"Just tell her the truth, there is no way around it," he answers with a sigh as he parks the car.

"Okay then," I say as we get out of the car.

* * *

Damn I'm on a roll, five chapter within a week. I feel special. R&R. Wow, I can't think of anything else to write.

Seza, over and out.


	6. Should Have Known This Would Happen

Chapter 6 – Should Have Known This Would Happen

It has been a week since the doctor confirmed my pregnancy and just as Naru promised, he managed to keep Luella off my back; away from the large shopping centre down the road. Naru has continued to teach me English and I have decided that I'm doing a mighty fine job; we had a full blown conversation in English the other day and I didn't make any mistakes. I've spent most of my time with Naru, either in the living room with my English lessons or taking long, relaxing walks in their over-sized garden at the back. "Mai," calls a voice from behind me.

I turn from the English romance novel I'm reading to look at Naru coming through the living room door. "Yes?"

"Father wishes to talk to us in the meeting room," he informs me as he takes a seat next to me on the love seat I am currently sitting on.

"Do you know what it's about?" I ask as I bookmark my page and place the book on the coffee table.

"No, he hasn't told me anything, but by the sounds of it; it isn't going to be a bad discussion."

"Then let's go and see what he wants," I say as we both stand and he leads me to the meeting room which is, unfortunately for me, on the other side of the mansion.

* * *

When we finally reached the meeting room, ten minutes had gone passed; I still can't get over how big Naru's house is. Martin, Lin, Madoka and Luella were already waiting for us when we entered, it was as if something big was about to go down. Naru and I take a seat at the mid-size meeting table in the room and waited for Martin to start whatever it was he was planning to talk about. "Noll, I'm not sure whether you and Mai will be a part of this considering her condition; however, I'll need all the help I can get," Martin finally says, staring very intently at his son.

"What are you talking about father?" Naru asks him, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"We have a new case, and from the sounds of it; it will require everyone I can get to solve it," Martin informs us, and he looks a lot older than his age; this must be some case.

"So you're asking whether or not Mai and I will get involved in this case?" Martin nods, so Naru continues. "I honestly don't see why not; Mai is only two weeks along, not long enough for us to be watchful enough over her safety. Sure, I'd rather not to put her in any danger; however, knowing her, she'll want to come anyway."

He knew me well; as soon as Martin mentioned a case, I was getting ready to call the others and start packing the equipment. "You know me well Naru; you're right, I want to go," I tell him with a soft smile in his direction.

"Just as I thought, and since you think you need all the help you can get; why don't I call in the rest of my team from Japan and they can help out also," Naru suggests after sending his signature smirk my way.

"As long as they don't have any problems with it; their help would be much appreciated," agrees Martin, nodding his head along the way.

"Very well, we'll give them a call, see who can make it, arrange their tickets and hopefully at least some can make it within the next few days," Naru replies as he stands to do those very things.

"If they do, then we can tell them about the case at the same time as we tell the two of you when they get here," says Martin as he too stands to see us out.

Naru only nods and we make our way towards our room.

* * *

When we finally got there, it was time for a shower and bed anyway; so we did that and got into bed for the night. "Mai, even though I say this every case; please be careful on this one. You may not be heavily pregnant, but you can still miscarry if you get too injured," he says after a short silence.

"You know I try to be careful Naru, but it's like I have a giant billboard above my head that says in flashing yellow lights 'Attack me I'm vulnerable' and they just love to attack me," I remind him.

"Yes, which is exactly why you won't be leaving my side during the entire case," he informs me rather abruptly.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to go and use your powers whenever I'm in danger, because if you die, I'm gonna resurrect you and kill you myself," I tell him in a slight huff.

This only makes him chuckle, "I promise, but you have to promise not to go running off every time something is happening in another room," he looks at me sternly, showing me how serious he was being.

"Very well, I promise and hopefully nothing seriously bad happens to warrant either of us going back on our promises," I smile at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, and if the others can make it, hopefully I won't have to deal with too much of Ayako and Monk's constant bickering," he replies, his one and only smirk gracing his face.

"Mmm, let's just get some sleep now, huh?" I ask while snuggling closer into his embrace.

"Goodnight Mai," he whispers into my hair and plants a kiss on top of my head.

"Good night Naru," I reply, followed by a yawn and my slow decent into the realm of dreams.

* * *

I'm not gonna even bother apologising because my only excuse is Uni and writer's block, and they're not even that bad. Yeah, I finally started Uni at Australian Catholic University, and the campus is B-E-A-utiful. We have a wonderful view of the Brisbane Airport on one side and a beautiful view of the scenery on the other sides. I'm also excited because on Tuesday I got back my first assignment and I got a distinction, I was jumping for the moon I was so happy. Not only that, but I got the second nest mark in my class, hells yeah.

Enough about me, I had a sudden epiphony for the continuation of this story and now I'm filling in the gap between between my earlier chappies and what I have been coming up with in my head. About two hours ago, the idea for this chappie hit like a tonne of bricks and I just had to get typing, but anyway, hope it was good considering I haven't updated any of my stories in forever.

Anyway,

Seza, over and out.


	7. They're Here

Chapter 7 – They're Here

To say I'm shocked is an understatement; it only took the others three days to get here. I thought they would have needed more time to prepare, but apparently not. However, thinking about it, I shouldn't be surprised with Luella and Madoka having been in charge of their trip. Luella, Martin, Lin and Madoka are on their way to pick up the others from the airport while Naru and I waited at home. I'm pretty excited to see them since it's been a few weeks since I last saw any of them. "You look pretty happy today," says Naru from his seat beside me on the couch.

"Yes, well, it's been a while since I last saw the others and I want to catch up," is my reply without taking my eyes away from the TV.

Of course, I'm the only one watching it; Naru is reading one of his many paranormal researching books. "I suppose, but don't forget; they're coming to England for a case, not for fun," is his monotonous reply.

"You're such a work-a-holic Naru, aren't you even a little bit looking forward to seeing them?" I ask, finally looking over at him.

His eyes meet mine before he answers, "I guess, more so because I know seeing them will make you happy."

My reply is to lean over and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling the whole while. Before I could pull away, he puts down his book and deepens the kiss. It became so passionate that we didn't hear the others enter the room until we heard a few gasps and someone cleared their throat. We pull away and look up at them to see their varying facial expressions. Luella, Martin, Madoka and Ayako were smiling widely; Bou-san and Yasu had shit-eating grins on their faces; Lin had his usual blank expression; John was blushing and Masako looked absolutely affronted.

The tension was awkward until Luella broke it by saying she would show everyone to their rooms. Martin and Lin went off to do some work while Madoka joined Luella. My blush was every shade of red imaginable; I can't believe the first thing they see when they see me is Naru and I making out. "That was so embarrassing," I say while trying to hide my face in Naru's chest.

He only chuckles and returns to his book.

* * *

It was now dinner time and we were all around the massive dining table. I hadn't had much time to talk to the others, mostly because I was avoiding them, but also because Martin took them aside to give them the quick briefing that we had about the case. "So Mai, how has your visit been so far?" Ayako asks me, that annoying and all-knowing glint in her eyes.

"It has been great, Naru has shown me all the sites and how to speak English," I answer, not giving into her signals and smiling.

"I see; last time I heard from either of you, Naru had hinted at something a lot more…intimate," states Bou-san while trying not to laugh

My blush from earlier comes back and Naru glares at him. "Oh, what do you mean Bou-san?" Ayako asks, but this time she really is curious.

"Well, a few weeks ago I decided to give Mai a call and guess who answers? Naru. I was shocked and then discovered that Mai was in England; I had no idea about this of course. I asked Naru what had happened, or more specifically I had asked if they had done it yet. His answer was that I didn't want to know the answer to that and hung up, I assumed the answer was yes," he replies, facing Ayako and talking as if they were discussing the weather.

After this, everyone, except for those who already knew about it, stared at me like I was some science experiment. Masako looked like she was about ready to cry, or pass out. John was blushing almost as red as me, and that's saying something. The others looked pretty okay with that fact; I just hope the other matter isn't brought up. Luckily, I was saved by Naru; "You aren't here to talk about our sex life; you're here to work," he says.

I look over at him and give him a thankful look; he nods, knowing that the conversation was getting uncomfortable for me. Dinner carried on with little conversations here and there, no one bringing up Naru and me again. It wasn't long before it was time for bed; I said goodnight to everyone and headed up stairs where Naru was waiting for me in bed. "Thanks for stopping that conversation Naru," I say to him while getting changed into my pyjamas.

"You're welcome, I knew that the conversation was getting bad for you; so I stopped it," is his response while continuing to read a book in bed.

"I really wish they wouldn't speak about our sex life like they're talking about the weather. Why are we such an exciting topic?" I sigh and climb into bed beside him.

"Because they don't know how not to talk about us; even when we were still in Japan, I know they were talking about us when they thought we weren't listening."

"I know, I walked in on them talking about us a few times on cases when coming back from making tea," I'm not kidding, I walk in on them coming up with possible ways to get us together; they thought I didn't hear a thing, but they were wrong. "I was hoping they would stop now that they know we're together, but apparently not."

"I loathe to think how they'll act when they find out about the baby; it might never stop after that," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know they'll find out eventually and the way I am, they'll probably find out on this case because I'll most likely end up in hospital," I laugh, curling up further into his side.

"Please don't joke like that Mai, I don't want you in the hospital again until it's time for the baby to get here," he says, giving me his famous glare.

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me with your glare," I giggle and finally drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

Again, I apologise for my lateness with updating. This week is my week off from uni and I decided to update because I had an idea for this chapter. I'm thinking that the scene that I came up with, which I mentioned in the last chapter, will be in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R.

Seza, over and out.


	8. Meeting the Others and Discovery

Chapter 8 – Meeting the Others and Discovery

I'm starting to think I was insane to think I would enjoy having them here in England with me; they're driving me crazy with their questions and teasing. If Ayako or Yasu ask me one more time how it was with Naru, I'm going to throw something at them. I don't remember their teasing being this annoying, Naru says it's the same, so I'm assuming my hormones are acting up.

We're currently in the meeting room, the only place I seem to get any peace around here anymore, talking about the case. "Mr. White has told me that he can stand for the activity no more; at first it was simply noises and random things being moved around, but recently, objects have started to be thrown around the room and one of his guests was pushed down the stairs. He has asked for our assistance in fixing the problem," Martin says, this is mostly a formality for his team that came over to hear the details of the case today.

Let's see if I can get them right. The one on the left of Luella is Michelle Lancaster; she's the other researcher other than Madoka. Next to her is her husband, Warren, who is Martin's assistant in the same way that Lin is for Naru. Next to him is Brandon Green; he is a spiritualist, but I'm not quite sure what he does. Then there's Ryan Truman; he's an ESP user kind of like me and he sort of creeps me out. "Martin, why do we have a bunch of kids here?" he asks, and it makes me dislike him even more.

"They are my son's team; this is my son Oliver, his assistant Lin Koujo, his assistant and girlfriend Mai Taniyama, a monk named Houshou Takigawa, a priestess named Ayako Matsuzaki, a Catholic priest named John Brown, a researcher named Osamu Yasuhara and a psychic medium named Masako Hara. Other than Noll, Lin and Mai; they came all the way from Japan to help us with this case," he answers, and from the looks of it, he doesn't really want to talk to this guy either.

"Why? We don't need their help; our team is more than enough to get this case done," is it just me or does this guy not want us here; gee I wonder.

"Because they are good at what they do and I'm not taking any risks, especially in Mai's state," is Martin's response, why the hell did he have to bring up the baby?

"Wait, Mai's what condition?" asks Bou-san after realising that Martin had said something about me.

I look over at Naru after giving Martin my scariest, which isn't very scary at all, glare. Naru notices my hesitation to answer the question so he grasps my hand and faces the others. "Mai is two weeks pregnant."

"WHAT? How do you know if it's only two weeks?" Bou-san exclaims.

"Easy, a doctor, a baby can be detected after a week from conception. We went to see a doctor last week and confirmed it," Naru answered and he was giving Bou-san one of those 'are you an idiot' looks.

"You guys sure work fast,-" Yasu starts before being interrupted by Sir Creeps-a-lot.

"Then why is she coming along? If you want more people for her protection; then why not leave her here?"

"Because she is a part of this team and she has exceptional potential with her ESP; even more potential than you," huffs Madoka, sticking up for me and my situation.

"Look, this meeting is over, we'll meet outside Mr. White's mansion tomorrow morning; Michelle, Warren, Brandon, Ryan, Lin will show the way to the door," Martins says before getting up from his chair and promptly leaving.

The rest of Martin's team follow Lin out, followed by Madoka and Luella leaving our old team, minus Lin, alone in the meeting room. "So, why didn't you guys tell us when we got here the other day?" asks Ayako suspiciously.

"Because you would act even more annoying than you already are after finding out we were together," is Naru's answer as he drags me out of the room and towards our bedroom.

"Naru, I really don't like that guy," I say, gripping his hand tightly.

"Yeah, I've never liked him; he always looked down on Gene and I, he also never really followed all of Father's instructions, always doing whatever he wanted. I'm not sure why he hasn't fired him already," he mutters, we are now in our room getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Martin has a reason," I reply as we lay down to sleep.

"Probably, we'll find out on the case then, good night Mai," he says as we snuggle under the covers.

"Good night, Naru," and with that said, I follow him into the land of dreams.

* * *

Woo, another chapter. I'm currently on a three hour train trip to visit my cousin, so I had time to write this chapter and put it up. This is kinda what I had in mind for how the others found out about the baby, but not wuite. It's all good though.

Yesterday, was my last exam for uni, so I am now officially on holidays and can update more.

Woo hoo. Well, my laptop's dying, so...

Seza, over and out.


	9. Let's Get Started

Chapter 9 – Let's Get Started

"This place is gorgeous," is my only reaction when seeing Mr White's mansion other than staring in absolute awe. Sure, it couldn't compare to the Davis Mansion, but it certainly was spectacular. Most of the outside was painted in light shades of blue and green; the front garden was amazing with many types of plants that I had never seen before. There were many trees surrounding the place that it almost seemed like a large cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Why thank you young lady," says a voice from the front porch.

There stood a middle aged man with a bright smile on his face; his light brown hair was greying at the roots and his chocolate eyes were warm. One look at this man and I knew he would be a nice client, unlike so many others that we have had. "You're welcome Mr White," I reply with a smile.

"Mr White, this is Mai Taniyama, my future daughter-in-law," says Martin with the last part a slight whisper, but I still heard it. "She's also my son's assistant and this is my son Oliver."

Naru stretches his hand forward to shake Mr White's, "Pleasure to meet you both," Mr White says while shaking Naru's hand. "Martin has told me many great things about you young Oliver and of how successful you and your team were over in Japan; so I believe my case is in perfect hands with both you and your father leading the investigation."

"Thank you Mr White, we won't let you down," answers Naru, before he turns to the others and tells them to starts bringing in the equipment.

I followed behind Naru as he followed behind Martin and Mr White towards base. When we finally reached base, I was very happy; there were plenty of power sockets for the equipment, three large couches and a large meeting table where both teams could fit around comfortably. There was even a small kitchenette along the back wall with a kettle that I could use to make tea for Naru; overall, this room was perfect for base and we usually always have a problem with a base given to us.

The others slowly started bringing in the equipment, with two teams doing it; we had the base set up in no time. The down side was that Ryan had a permanent scowl on his face that just wouldn't go away and he glared at me at least every five minutes.

"Michelle, Madoka, Yasu; I want the three of you to head on down to the local library to get a head start on the research and hopefully we can get this done quickly. Masako, I want you and Ayako to walk around the mansion and try to find any spirits. Brandon, Mai, John, Monk, I was hoping the four of you could split into pairs and start taking down the temperatures of every room, with four of you doing it you can get it done faster. The rest of us are going to stay here and get started with what we already have," I thought Naru was bossy when it came to giving orders, but I was wrong and now I see where he gets it from; while giving out orders, Martin left no room for argument.

I followed the guys out with two thermometers and clipboards to take down the temperatures. I was interested to find out more about Martin's team, so John and Monk went to the top floors while Brandon and I did the lower floors of the mansion. "So, how's it like being part of Martin's team?" I ask him.

"Hmm, well, it's pretty interesting most days, but Martin is pretty strict and loves to boss us around, especially Ryan. Though I like to think it's because Ryan is such a stick in the mud," he answers, chuckling at his comment about Ryan.

"Yeah, why is that? I've never met someone as, well, someone like him," I ask.

"I'm not surprised; he can be a bit much. However, I can't give you the full details; I've only been part of Martin's team for a year and wasn't around when it happened. All I can tell you is that it had something to do with a previous member of the team and that's all I know," he replies with a nonchalant shrug.

"I see, it would be nice to know why he keeps glaring at me like that; it's really starting to both bug me and creep me out," I say with a shiver.

"He's like that with most young women now that I think about it; maybe the previous team member was a young woman. No one talks about it though; it took me half a year before Martin even gave me that much."

"Well, I wish he would stop glaring at me like that; I noticed it got even more intense when he found out I was pregnant," I grumble. "What's his deal?"

"Oh yeah, congratulations on that by the way; although, aren't you and Noll a bit young?" he asks.

"I suppose, I'm eighteen and Naru is nineteen, but I like to think we're a bit more mature than other people our age. Seriously, we're even more mature than most of the older members in our team; funnily enough, Masako, Naru and I are the youngest, but still the more mature besides Lin. Have you had a proper conversation with Yasu yet? If not, I warn you now, he is more childish than a five-year-old," I giggle, thinking about all of Yasu's antics.

"Noll is one of the youngest, but still the leader? How interesting," he answers with a smile on his face.

"Well, when the Japanese branch of SPR was made all those years ago; it was just Lin and Naru. When I joined, it was only a few days before the rest became our helpers; they're not actually part of SPR, they're independent spiritualists who just happen to help us on almost every case. However, we're not just a team, well at least to me; they're family. Bou-san is the fun-loving and protective father; Ayako is the caring mother; John is the sweet and caring big brother; Yasu the funning and sometimes annoying big brother; Masako is the spoilt and get on your nerves sister; Madoka is the aunt that spoils you rotten; Lin the quite, but caring uncle; and then there's Naru, the boy next door. That's how I see my team," I always love describing them like that, it always makes me feel better.

"What about you real parents?" He almost takes that back when my face drops momentarily.

"My dad died when I was young and my mum died when I was in middle school, but I was fine; I had a nice teacher who took me in for a few years and then I started living on my own, I've lived on my own up until a couple of weeks ago when Naru and I got together," it's funny how I feel like I can say anything to this man who I only met the other day, he's like a close friend that you can rely on.

"You guys only just got together and are already having a baby?" his shock is all to clear.

"Yeah, is that bad? I mean, we've known each other for a couple of years and we know we love each other, I like to think that's all we need," I smile at him, not in the least worried about the matter. "Well, we've finished with this floor, let's go up to level two."

"Okay," and with that we went upstairs.

* * *

Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated my story, I've managed to do this over a few of my breaks at uni. It's been a while since I updated anything, so I'm wondering if my writing is still okay. Well, we shall see. Anyway, I figured I'd best update since one of my followers in this story brought something troubling to my attention and I'd like to thank them again by updating. It is also thanks to all those people who review saying things like 'can't wait for next chapter' and 'update soon.' Thank you all for your support and still asking for me to continue even when I haven't updated in a while. Thanks again and enjoy,

Seza :)


End file.
